There are various existing imaging technologies that use visible or infrared (IR) light to scan an individual's face or portion thereof (e.g., the iris of the eye) to obtain images that can be processed for identification. However, these systems have various limitations or drawbacks. For example, two-dimensional passive visible systems may be used for identification at moderate range in controlled environments, but the accuracy of these systems is limited by the individual's pose and expression and the level of illumination. Visible or short-wave infrared (SWIR) imagers can be used for iris scanning and identification at ranges of up to about 100 meters (m). However, for diffraction-limited sub-millimeter resolution, as needed for iris scanning, at SWIR wavelengths requires a large (for some applications, 40 centimeter) aperture, and as a result, these devices are not readily portable. Three-dimensional visible sensors using a stereo camera, structured light or slow-scan LADAR (also referred to as LIDAR; light detection and ranging) are limited to short-range applications and are not practical in many environments. Commercial LADAR scanners may be used to scan buildings, rock formations and the like to produce a three-dimensional model of the object. The LADAR scanner may use rotating parts and/or mirrors to scan a laser beam over a wide range of angles. The laser beam scans and is used to measure the distance to the first object in its path. Single point scanned LADARs are typically slow.